Choices
by vibrant-insomniac
Summary: After Rogue took the Cure everything in her life fell apart. Bobby left her and without any powers she no longer was welcome in the mansion. After running away once more her powers return and she joins mystique who convinces her to hold onto Ms. Marvel.


**Mmk, so this is my first fanfiction!!! Woot Woot! I absolutely love the xmen and rogue was always my favorite character, but in the movie I didn't much care for how they ended her character so I'm sprucin it up a bit. I hope you all like. If anybody has any ideas just let me know!**

*****************************************************************************

_Well, this is jus' silly._ Rogue thought as she walked through the mansion's garden holding the note in her hand. Earlier that day when she awoke from a very much needed nap she noticed a blue post-it note on her dresser. It had taken her a great amount of energy just to open her eyes. So swinging her arm over to pick up the note was not an easy task.

_We have to talk. Meet me in the garden in an hour. –Bobby_

_Why couldn' he jus' talk to me in the room? An' since when is he all cryptic n' such?_ Her tired mind just repeated the words wondering what he wanted to talk about. They never really talked about Xavier or any others since the whole Cure incident. The mansion was much quieter than it used to be but the soundlessness didn't bug her. She kept going over in her mind wondering what was wrong with Bobby. He could touch her now so nothing should be wrong, if anything they both were better. She wasn't a mutant anymore with a dangerous curse.

All throughout her teenage life she was unable to touch another person without taken their life-force or in the case of mutants, their gifts. She was a mutant. One trapped in her own skin. Her first kiss resulted in putting the boy in a coma. She couldn't help but hurt others when she touched them; she hurt just as much as them. Not only did she gain them physically but also mentally. Every time she touches someone their memories poured into her too. The new physical powers she gained faded depending on how long she had kept in skin to skin contact. The new memories never did. It was hard to deal with so many thoughts at once. No physical touch allowed by her own decision, so when the Cure was offered to the general public she knew this was her chance to become _normal._

As she sat on a bench by the patch of roses she thought about her decision to take the Cure. Most mutants hated it. The very idea was ridiculous. Their gifts were theirs and no one should ever have the opportunity to take them away. Most mutant held utter distaste for this drug, but when the military began to use the drug in their weapons more mutants decided against the drug. Some even tried to destroy the young boy who blood was the source of the Cure.

Normality is what she craved. She could never touch Bobby. He wanted that contact and she knew it. She wanted it more though. Her feelings for him became stronger the more they were around. Though they couldn't touch she felt that he really understood. He was always there for her. More than Logan, he left, and he was in love with Jean. Bobby always could cheer her up and though she wasn't vain he was popular at the school which when she first arrived at the School for the Gifted he made the transition easier. She didn't really befriend any of the students but they were all nice to her.

When she first arrived at the school everyone looked at her with odd stares. She felt as if she were the freak among the freaks. He helped her out of that. He helped her feel that this place was home and she couldn't even repay him one single bit. He had done so much for her in this past year or so. Her company could never be enough, though she always had a blast whenever she spent time with him.

At first everything was fine but now that she thought about it more, after Striker attacked the mansion their relationship became strained. Then when Jean was… Many things began to fall apart. Bobby took an attraction to Kitty Pryde. Her gift was rad. She could phase through walls. He always hung out with her claiming that they were just friends. Ice skating and game watching on Sundays. Perfect for them but Rogue felt even more alone than before she arrived at the mansion. The Cure was her idea on how to win Bobby back. If he could just touch her then everything would be alright again. She thought that was what he wanted, and she needed.

At first it was odd to have the Cure but nice. Everyone in the mansion just looked at her as an even bigger freak than before, but she didn't even care. No one understood but once Bobby took her up in his arms she knew she made the right choice. She finally kissed Bobby with all the passion her body could give, but somehow she felt that he held back. At the time she passed it off as her imagination but pondering it more she realized that she hadn't really gotten any closer to him. He still hung out with Kitty a lot… and she most of the time felt as though she was the third wheel with her boyfriend and Kitty… The three always hung out together but… he was distant even though he kissed her a lot… but lately there hadn't been anymore kisses… she was alone most of the time, which never really bugged her but… Rogue's eyes burst open when after all this pondering she realized… He no longer wanted her.

_Everything that I had done was for nothin'. Logan was right. A gal shouldn't make a choice based on a boy. 'ow could I be so gosh darn stupid? Why couldn't I just listen…?_

"Hey Rogue, I am..."

"Just shut up Bobby. How could ya'? I fell in love with ya and ya led me to believe the same. I gave up me just so that I coul' make you happy but why, why wasn't that good enough fer you? Why won't I ever be good enough fer ya. Kitty… her?" Rogue was in tears slurring her southern bell accent and just sobbing uncontrollably. Her mind was raging in thoughts of insignificance. She felt betrayed, utterly heartbroken. Nothing could make her feel any worse.

"I'm so sorry but…"

"Save it bobby." And with that Rogue ran. Before she could get very far he grabbed her wrist. His hand was frozen. Now Iceman was his X-men codename but never before had it held any relevance. He was never cold to her before now, and she had seen him completely turn to ice. His touch sent shivers down her back, and not the good kind.

"Rogue, Marie, please. Let me talk, Explain. You aren't-…"

"You just don't get it bobby do ya?" She spit the words out as she shook his hand off. "I had never had anybody until you. Not even Logan or… I trusted you and all you could think about is sex? I'm sorry that I couldn' touch ya but I fixed that for ya. All fer you and now I don't have nothin'. My power's gone, I don't belong here anymore. I never did." With that she ran with tears streaming down her face. He called to her but she refused to even listen. He thought about chasing her but decided against it. She wasn't his to take care of anymore. That and he felt weak. Her words stung him stronger than he thought her words ever could, but he definitely did not think that they could make him so physically weak.

She ran up to her room shoving Angel out of her way on the stairs and flung her door open then kicked it closed. Tears were streaming down her face. But sobs no longer escaped her mouth.

Packing was difficult with her tear-blurred vision. She raced around the room packing the few belongings she had. On her way out of her closet and back to her bed she fell. The clothes in her arms scattered everywhere. Her internal-pain told her to stay on the ground and not get up. She no longer had any reason to get up. Her body was at a severely contorted angle but Rogue welcomed the uncomfortablity. The rug scratched her face and smelled terrible. Tears continued to flow out of her eyes as she lay there. Not wanting any reason to live she closed her eyes and attempted to will herself to death. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Rogue, its Logan, open up." Immediately she got off the floor and finished packing. After quickly picking up the clothes that were strewn over her small room she ran to the dresser and grabbed her unmentionables. With intense quickness she packed up her things. All her clothes were in the bag and she didn't really have any other possessions but she grabbed the remaining items, her passport, iPod, and the little amount of cash that she had. "Rogue let me in."

She opened the door and pushed past Logan. His eyes were full of pleading for her to stop and talk but he knew well enough that some spirits couldn't be tamed. Others before had tried to convince him to stay, but when he needed to leave, nothing could sway him. He watched as she left and she could feel his eyes on her back. Some students watched as she left the mansion. Through the house eyes continued to fall on her and follow her. Attention was never something she craved. The house was quiet except for the snickers of gossip that passed in whispers.

"Oh Rogue where are you going?" Kitty Pryde walked through the kitchen wall right in front of Rogue blocking her exit.

"Kitty leave. Get outta my way." Rogue's voice wasn't angry but tired. She was emotionally exhausted.

"Rogue you can't go. There's nowhere for you to leave to. This place is all you have." Though Kitty was just attempting to comfort her the words stung Rogue worse than any bee ever could. This mansion was the only home she had. Her parents no longer wanted her even if she wasn't a freak anymore. Every friend she had lived in this place. Where was she going to go? Was she so pathetic that she only had one place in the world?

"Kitty MOVE!" Rogue yelled as she shoved the smaller girl out of the way. Bobby ran up and caught Kitty before she fell. As Rogue walked out the door she looked back. The last thing she saw was Kitty in Bobby's arms. The pain was too much to bear. She ran from there on the street away from the one place she could call home.

*****************************************************************************

**Well that was the first chapter. What did ya'll think about it? Any particular place ya think she outta be headin' to? Sorry if I misspelled some stuff. I do that quite often. Should Rogue wonder around alone for a while? Should she get her gift back sooner or later. Would gambit be welcome in this story? Well I am thinkin' about quite a few different ideas. I am not sure how soon I can update however the longer it takes the longer the chapter will be!**


End file.
